


Melancholy Memories (Pencil)

by orphan_account



Series: lacks consistency but uses the same characters [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Memories, Other, POV Second Person, Poetry, Present Tense, Sad, Yeah nobody gets names, he's not dead I promise, it sounds like he's dead lol, what is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pencil.<br/>What a simple thing to fixate on. Your gaze does not leave it.<br/>You remember.<br/>Head, eyes, nose, mouth, etched out with a pencil.<br/>--<br/>In which a pencil makes you horribly nostalgic and you miss your best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melancholy Memories (Pencil)

A pencil.  
What a simple thing to fixate on. Your gaze does not leave it.  
You remember.  
  
Pale hands, frail hands.  
His hands.  
Head, eyes, nose, mouth, etched out with a pencil.  
Draping over his thin shoulders, cat-like. His soft smile,  
a rumble like a laugh against your chest.  
 **It's beautiful.**  
 _I can teach you, if you want._  
Wide grin, childish yet. A nod and a hug  
and a pencil of your own.  
Drawing side by side,  
content.  
  
You pick up the pencil on the edge of your desk  
with an air of melancholy  
and draw.  
Head, eyes, nose, mouth, etched out with a pencil.  
Thin, sore shoulders. Sad smile,  
breaths like sobs shaking your chest.  
 _ **I remember everything you've taught me.**_  
You let the pencil fall.

**Author's Note:**

> lol I realized after I finished that the way I wrote this makes it sound like the boy is dead  
> He's not dead I promise  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
